Vampire x Hunter
by ScytheMeister7
Summary: Oh god, my title skills are horrible. Besides that, Mikado is a vampire. Shizuo is a vampire hunter. Kida is Mikado's sire. Sonohara is Mikado's boss. Izaya is the Vampire King. This is all nonsense info because Mikado and Shizuo are the main characters. Anyways, ENJOY! Third genre would be humor.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first time writing a fanfic about Durarara and just to warm you ahead of time, Mikado is COMPLETLY out of character. Or at least I think so, but I hope you enjoy this all the well._**

* * *

**Chapter 1- **_Problem_

I'm a vampire. You know, that supernatural creature with sharp teeth and most of the time glowing red eyes? Yeah, that what I am, but not the superficial kind.

I can walk in sunlight and can hold a cross. I even eat garlic from time to time. The only thing vampire-y about me is that I drink blood, my eye color (which changes from blue to red), and that if I get stabbed by wood, it hurts a lot.

Then again, if a human were to get stabbed by wood, it would hurt them a lot too. Eh, well, whatever. Aside from being a vampire, I say I'm quite normal. I live my life blending in with humans and trying not to drink their blood and I work at a café.

Oh yeah, there is the fact that it's a maid café… meaning I dress up as a maid… even though I'm a guy… I swear it is not my fault! It's my sire's, Masaomi Kida. That man loves to make fun of me and it's damn annoying.

He was the one that turned me and now because of that, I have to listen to everything he tells me to do. EVERYTHING! Once again I'm off topic. Anyways, I have a problem. A really big problem, and it concerns a Vampire Hunter.

So, shall I start from the beginning?

* * *

I stepped into the café from the back entrance, ready to get to work and praying that the time would pass by quickly. It was not fun being a guy who had to dress up in feminine clothing. No offense to guys who actually like it. I'm just saying that it isn't for me.

My boss, Sonohara Anri already knows of my problems. Both that I'm a vampire and that I'm forced into this job. Quickly changing, I step out from behind the changing blinds and check in.

Sonohara walks into the back and notices me. "Ah, you're here early, Mika-chan!" I had to deal with this name due to the job. Don't you know? All maids have nicknames. Me? I don't get special treatment.

"Early? I thought I was gonna be late." I told her confused. I glanced at the watch around my wrist which read 3:55 pm. "What are you saying? You're shift starts at 4:00. It's only 3:30."I looked at my watch again and then at the clock hanging on the wall.

I could feel anger bubbling inside of me. There was only one person I knew that would do this and that was Kida. My, oh, my how I felt like stabbing him. As if on cue, the overly laid-back and energetic blond popped his head into the back room.

"Mika-chan! You're here early! I thought you weren't gonna fall for my trick but thankfully you did. "Kida walked over to hug me but I was so pissed, I grabbed the accounting book on the nearby table and bashed it into his head.

"You jackass! What the hell did you tamper with my watch for?" Most may think of this as overreacting but I'm very touchy with my things.

"Ow ow ow. That hurt, Mika-chan!" Kida held is head in his hands and peered up at me.

"Heh, I would have done something worse than that if I didn't wanna mess up Sonohara-san's floor with your blood." I threatened. "Ah, don't be so mean. I only wanted you to come early because I had something important to talk to you about."

I scoffed. "You didn't have to touch my things to get me here early!" "B-but you wouldn't have come." I thought for a moment. It was the truth. Every time Kida wanted to talk to me, it was for a stupid reason and so I completely ignored all requests afterwards.

I sighed. "What is it that you need help with? A really clingy new girlfriend? A distant girlfriend? A lack of a girlfriend?" I asked. The blond young man straightened up and released his head.

He looked strange. Not like his usual playful and annoying self. Something must have happened. "No, this is serious. Anri-chan, do you mind stepping towards the front for a moment. This is an official sire to sired conversation."

Sonohara looked a bit scared but nodded and left. I was a bit scared. It was rare for Kida to act like this. "What is it, Kida-kun? What happened?"

Worry continued to build up in me. Kida took a seat on one of the nearby chairs and motioned for me to do the same so I did. "I-it's a Vampire Hunter. There seems to be one in Ikebukuro."

Vampire Hunter?! "B-but those are so rare! And how do they know about us. We've kept quiet, we don't drink human blood, and we don't make problems!" I felt the need to rant. "Calm down, Mikado!"

I looked up at the blond young man. It was rare for him to say my actual name and he used the sire bond to shut me up. "I have a plan." He said slowly and looking up at me, he smiled.

* * *

_**I sorta love this story already. I promise, I will definetly finish it. That is if people like it... Also this is a short-ish chapter and I'll try to make them longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hehehe. Well, I wanna thank the people who read this and added it to their favorites or followed it. I wasn't expecting people to actually like it but I'm happy some of you do.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- **_Vampire Meets Hunter_

"No. No no no no no! I completely and utterly refuse. I hate this plan! HATE IT! I refuse to be bait and more than that, I refuse to be bait for a Vampire Hunter while cross-dressing! Do you hear me, Kida-kun?"

Kida had explained the plan he was thinking about but I did not want a part it. It required for me to dress up as a girl, which I've already had enough of, and draw the Vampire Hunter to me.

This would be impossible. I have no charisma. And how am I suppose too draw the attention of a guy when I am one myself?!

"Come on, Mika-chan! It's a simple plan. All you have to do is get him close and then bite him! Then, I'll do the rest. It's not hard." Because of my rage, I flung the door that led to the kitchen of the café wide open and stormed through.

"Why does it require me dressing up as a girl? I could do it even as a guy." I asked him. Kida smirked. "That's because it would be more fun this way."

I was officially ready to throw this guy out the window. He wouldn't die but at least he would get hurt.

"Get the hell out of this damn store now." I threatened. Poison dripped from each of my words. The blond sire sighed. "Fine then. If I end up getting caught and killed by him, have fun dying with me!"

I tensed. "Huh?" Kida gained my attention. "What? You didn't know that if a sire dies, all of the vampires they made die with them? It's common knowledge in the Vampire World ya know." The blond explained.

I began to freak out all over again. I was too young to die. I'm not saying this to act like one of those people who would sell their soul in order to continue living. I just didn't want to die. No one does.

Kida had only turned me this year so I was still a young blood. I had actually only lived for 19 years. Still too young in both vampire and human years. "Y-you're kidding right? I mean, it's impossible." The sire shook his head.

"It's not a lie. So, do you feel like helping now?" Looking from my hands to his face, I nodded. "Fine, I'll do it. But, I'll do it my own way…with a bit of your own plan incorporated in it as well."

Kida grinned. "Okay then, I'll meet you at the dorm after work. We'll continue there. Oh and his name is Shizuo Heiwajima." I nodded as he left.

* * *

I was so not in the mood for work anymore. Not that I was at any other time but I just felt suddenly drained. I sighed and fought back my fatigue. I need the money. If I don't work, I can't pay for school. I scolded myself.

It was true. My parents disappeared after I had first moved to Ikebukuro and I never heard back from them. It had been from that point on that I had to support myself.

Sighing once again, I greeted my next customer while putting on a fake friendly smile. "Welcome, Master. Where would you like to sit?" The man who came in was tall. About 6 ft. He was good looking with blond, disorderly hair. He sported blue sunglasses and wore a bartender's uniform.

_Who the hell is this guy?_ He picked a seat in the far corner, away from the more populated part of the café. I bowed and left him to look over the menu. Walking back to the front, I couldn't help but glance back at him a few times.

He truly was handsome. I paused for a moment. _Handsome? A guy?_ I blushed furiously as I tried to knock these strange thoughts out of my head.

"Um, Mika-chan?" The voice that called for me sounded a bit uncertain, as though they were not comfortable saying it. I turned around and noticed that it was the strange customer. "I'm ready to order."

I put my smile back on and nodded. "Of course. What is it that you would like?" I asked pulling out my notepad from one of the pockets on my apron. He ordered a cup of coffee and a slice of strawberry cake.

"Of course Master…uh…" Crap! I forgot to ask his name when he came in. Man, I fail at this job.

"Shizuo. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima."

I froze. Every part of my body turned ice cold. _S-Shizuo He-Heiwajima? The Vampire Hunter?_ "Is something the matter?" The young man looked slightly concerned. "I-it's nothing. U-um, I'll prepare your order right away!" I stuttered a bit and made a fast getaway.

Once in the kitchen, I fell down to my knees. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! The person that I'm supposed to steer clear of and later on catch is one of my customers! Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Okay then. Calm down, Mikado. Take deep breaths. In and out._

I slowly stood up and gathered the food for Shizuo. Walking slowly, I set down the order and walked away. Back in the front, I kept sneaking glances at him to see if he really was a Hunter. I mean, he looked absolutely normal (excluding the bartender outfit. I mean, who wears that as normal clothing?).

"Mika-chan, are you okay?" Sonohara noticed by and walked over to me. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I answered hurriedly. She didn't seem to take that as an appropriate answer.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with that customer? Did he do anything to you?!" Her voice rose with each question. "No no no! That's not it! It's just, um. Well, he's a guy Kida-kun told me to stay away from. He's a Vampire Hunter." I whispered the last sentence so no one else except Sonohara could hear.

"Vampire Hunter? You mean those people that kill and hunt people like you?" I nodded. Sonohara had a hard look on her face. "I'm going to kick him out. No one messes with my staff."

She began to head towards the Hunter but I stopped her in time. "It's fine, Sonohara-san. Also, Kida-kun and I are making plans to trap him and get him out of this city. Besides, as long as he doesn't find out what I am, I'm safe." I reassured her.

"And what is it that you are?" I nearly jumped 5 feet into the air when I heard his voice. Turning around slowly, the young Hunter stood there with a smile on his face. A very creepy smile. _Oh crap. _Sonohara filled in for me.

"Why is that you would like to know, young man?" She smiled as she asked this. "Well, I wanna know what a cute maid such as herself can be hiding and it seems to concern me." Shizuo answered smoothly.

I felt like curling up into a tight ball and then being thrown into fire or something. "Hmph. It does not concern you and it's none of your business." Sonohara refused to give in.

"Well, the business of any vampire is business of mine."

Okay. I think I may be fine dying right now except, don't let the hunter do it.

* * *

_**I know, I know. The ending was a bit confusing right?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING: _**1)_** Mikado is so out of character that it ain't even funny. I mean, how can you learn someone's personality after only watching one episode of the anime, reading 3 chapters of the manga, and half a chapter of the novel? 2) This is a friggen short ass chapter only because I'm in a stump at the moment. I'm not sure where I'm going with this anymore but I promise to transform it into something. 3) Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Short Talk/Short Chapter

After being confronted by the fact that he knew what I was, Sonohara had stayed completely calm. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you one of those types of people who believe in supernatural creatures due to just a few supple hints? Hmph, people like you are childish."

The shop owner crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on one leg. It wasn't a pose she used very often but it meant that she would hold down her spot in an argument.

"Are you sure, Owner-san? You're conversation just now was very suspicious. And also, I very much do believe in them." Shizuo himself stood firmly as well. Mikado was tired of being quiet.

"And so what if I am what you believe I am. What are you going to do about it? I hardly believe there _is_ anything you're capable of doing to a young girl like myself!" Shizuo was taken aback but quickly recovered. He…smirked.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I can do to a vampire, even if it is a girl." This man was beginning to piss me off. He reminded me of Kida in some ways. I sighed.

"What is it that you're capable of doing? Pulling out a pencil and chasing people who seem to look a little pale down the street? Or possible wearing a garlic necklace and anyone who flinches near you, you accuse them of being some sort of supernatural creature?"

Shizuo stopped smiling. Uh, is it possible that what I just said was true? The older male glanced down nervously and then quickly looked back up. "O-of course not!" I was in a bit of a laughing mood now. This guy is actually really childish. It's sort of… "…cute."

I spoke the last part unconsciously. "Huh?" Shizuo asked. "N-nothing! Never mind!" I blush bright pink. It was then that a low buzzing sound made its way to my ears. Shizuo lifted up his wrist and pressed a button on the watch that he wore.

The sound disappeared and he turned his attention back towards me and Sonohara. "Well, I have to go but I do hope to continue this conversation in a more private environment next time. And also maybe when you're not wearing girl's clothing."

He pulled out a thousand yen bill and handed it to Sonohara with a smirk. My blush seemed to darken and my cheeks grew warmer. Once he left I turned to face Sonohara.

"What do I do now, Sonohara-san?" She sighed. "You can go home for today. I think it's best to tell Kida about what happened and don't go outside very much other than for your classes, okay?" She instructed.

I nodded and went into the back to change into my normal clothing. I was completely exhausted. Once I got into my room, I plopped down onto the bed thankful once again for not having a roommate.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep telling myself that I would inform Kida about what happened later. It wasn't too long before sleep overtook me.

* * *

_**Short? I know. Idiotic? I know. Weird? I know. Tell me what else you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, I'm sorry for the damn long ass update but it's finally here! I hope I was able to match characters with their personalities better in this chapter though it's hard with my lack of knowledge. Anyhow, Read On!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- **_Strange Dream_

I was dreaming. I knew this because I was not in my bed but instead, strapped to a wall. Why? I don't know. Looking around, I was terrified.

The room was empty with dark walls and a single dim light in the center and a table that dominated the middle of the room. I panicked and was about to scream for help when a door opened.

My eyes were not yet use to the dimness, which is strange since I'm a vampire, so it was hard to see but the strange clothing this person wore made me know who it was instantly.

"S-Shizuo-san? W-what's going on?" Fear dripped from my words. "Hello, Mika-chan. You're finally awake. That's good. Now I can play with you." Shizuo said playfully.

My terror rose as I looked at the young man I'd only met today with wide eyes. "P-play?" Shizuo smiled and walked closer to me. It was then that I noticed what he was holding in his hands.

It was a thin wooden cross. "Yes. Play." Shizuo was now standing directly in front of me and I could now see him fully.

His handsome face was smiling like some sort of sadistic lover as he bent down and…kissed me?!

* * *

I woke up in shock and heard the sound of papers fluttering. Blinking my eyes a few time to clear out the drowsiness and fear, I sat up to notice that it was now dark outside.

"Awake, sleepyhead?" I turned my attention to the owner of the voice. Kida was sat at my desk with a file stuffed full of papers in his hand. He had his usual playful smile on his face but you could tell that he was actually worried about something.

I was relieved to see him "Don't call me that." I yawned and then walked over to him shaking slightly. "What are you here for?" He looked at me worriedly. "Didn't promise that I was going to come over to discuss our plan? And are you alright? You don't look so good."

All signs of fatigue left my body as I remembered today's earlier events and flashes of the dream appeared as well. "Uh, Kida-kun, there's something I have to tell you." I spoke a bit hesitantly, worried about how he would react if I told him that the Hunter already knew about me.

"What? That you've seen the Hunter, served him strawberry cake with tea, accidently exposed yourself, and now he's after you? Oh, and about the dream you just had?" Kida said this with his with a straight face.

Sometime when he looked like this, it was scary. I was always use to Kida constantly smiling and his playful attitude. Times like this were times I did not enjoy. "H-How do you know about all of that?"

Kida stood up, setting down the stack of papers he had been going through back down onto the desk. "I am you're sire you know. Whenever you experience very strong emotion such as fear or happiness, I share the experience that has caused it with you.

Basically, your dreams are my dreams and vice versa." He explained. I nodded my head. _That makes sense as to how he finds new ways to play tricks on me about things that have only happened in my dreams…_ I thought to myself.

"Still, I don't understand your dream. Why was he after _you _when his true target is Izaya-sama?" Shivers traveled down my spine as I heard that name. It brought back creepy memories.

Orihara Izaya-sama is the King of Vampires. And when a new one of us joins the group, he has to meet you. And when you meet him, you basically go to hell and, somehow, manage to come back.

All my fear from earlier had shifted from my dream to him. He was a fearful and creepy man. Well, Vampire. "He's after Izaya-sama? But that's just suicide! Anyone who's gone after him has been killed. We have to warn him somehow."

Kida looked startled. "Warn him? A Vampire Hunter? Someone who kills our kind just because they think we're all evil?" I realized what I said. But why? Why do I feel pity for a man who I've only met today and someone who probably wants to kill me?

"I-I don't know what I was thinking. I take that back." I whispered. Perhaps it was because of that feeling I'd had when I first saw him. The feeling of being drawn to him. It was like I'd already known him.

"It's okay. I understand why you felt that way. You're like me. You still cling to human emotions." Kida's smile returned. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight."

He picked up a pair of keys from on top of the desk and turned to walk to the door but before that, turned back to me. "Eat something and then get a goodnight sleep.

We'll talk about the rest of this tomorrow night. You still have classes in the morning so make sure not to skip them. Oh, and go to work. I'll pick you up." I nodded at his instructions though they contradicted Sonohara's.

Once he left, I opened the mini fridge that was in my room next to my desk and pulled out a bottle wrapped in white paper that hid the contents. Opening it up, I drowned the cold, thick red liquid inside.

It was disgusting but it kept me alive. To tell you the truth, I hate the way blood tastes, even when it's warm and straight from the source. It tastes like how it did when I was human.

I re-capped the bottle and threw it into the recycling bin specialized for these bottles and then plopped myself back onto my bed. I was tired but I was also afraid of sleep. I was afraid of dreaming about him again.

* * *

_**Crappy as always, was it not. Man, I hope they'll turn out better in the future. Wish me luck!**_


	5. Apology

Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long for an update on 'Drunken Crosdessing and ...' , 'One Big Happy Family' , 'Vampire x Hunter' , and ' Case of Tamasine Akira'. If been super busy with final exams, writers block, and other carp that I've failed to update for a while. I promise you that I'll be coming back soon. Maybe after the tenth of this month. I hope you guys look forward to the new chapters. P.S. I also apologize if anyone thought was was a new update.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ya! It's a new chapter. I think this is my favorite by far. It's also my longest so another yay! Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

**Chapter 5- **_Two Heiwajimas_

I slept a dreamless sleep. Thankfully. If I had experienced something like that previous dream, I would have been scared out of my wits to take a step outside.

Glancing at my alarm clock which was positioned on my bedside table, I read the time.

"6:30, Why am I waking up so early?" My classes didn't begin until 9 o'clock. I sighed. It must be stress. Getting up off of the bed, I entered the bathroom. I left the light switch off not wanting to get a headache so early in the morning.

I quickly brushed my teeth. My fangs seemed to like to come out in the morning but it was easy to conceal them later on in the day. Finishing up, I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run on my skin.

It felt good. Turning off the water, I heard a knock from the other side of my dorm room door. _Who could that be? Maybe Kida-kun?_ I wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bathroom.

Turning to my locked door, I opened it. There was no one there. _What the…? It must have been a prank._ Just to make sure, I stepped out into the hall to see if the culprit was still in view. I saw no one.

Well, whatever. Walking back into my room, I noticed a small, index card sized, slip of paper on the floor. Picking it up, I locked my door once again. I walked back into my bedroom and dropped the slip of paper on top my desk.

Quickly pulling on a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue hoodie, I sat myself down at the desk and flipped over the card to the side where the words were written. Placing a pair of glasses I wore just for looks on the bridge of my nose (I've gotten use to wearing them in school), I read the contents of the slip of paper.

Written in delicate, curving letters read the worlds:

The Vampire King, Orihara Izaya,

requests the presence of

Newborn Vampire, Ryuugamine Mikado,

and his Sire, Kida Masaomi, for a meeting:

Date: October 10th

Time: Midnight

Place: Hell(Just Kidding ;)) Devil's Playground

I dropped the slip of paper, my hands shaking slightly. "W-What, an invitation to see the Vampire King? But why me?" I recovered from my confusion and picked the paper off of the floor

. Re-reading it again quickly, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number I knew by hear, Kida's. It rang once before the blonde picked up the phone. With no greetings, I got straight to the point.

"Did you get the summons?" I asked. Kida said yes. I sighed.

"What do you think it's for? Do you think it concerns the Vampire Hunter?" Confusion laced my words. There was a brief silence before Kida answered.

"I don't know, but it seems that's the most probable reason." He responded sounding sullen. Kida never told me why but I'd always noticed that he hated the mention of Orihara-sama. A lot of people were scared of him but no one hated him.

"I see. It says the meeting will take place on the tenth which is…," I quickly grabbed my calendar and checked the date. "TONIGHT!" I yelled into the phone with surprise. I covered my mouth quickly.

"Oh, God. Sorry, Kida-kun. I didn't mean to yell in your ear." I apologized quickly. I could hear Kida sigh painfully on the other side of the line.

"It's fine. I'm a Vampire, remember?" He reassured me. I could tell he was smiling without needing to see it. "Ah, that good." I turned my attention back to the calendar that was still in my hands.

"I'm scared." I stated simply. I really was. I had no idea what would go on tonight.

"It'll be fine. I swear, if that lying, cheating, irritating, bastardly, sadistic, crappy, arrogant, self-centered jerk tries to harm you in any way, I'll chop his head clean off his neck!" I was shocked silent.

In none of the 10 years I'd known Kida had I ever heard him so pissed off (Yes, Kida has known Mikado since he was 9). Never. It took me a full ten seconds before I could talk again.

"Kida-kun, I've never asked this before because it seemed kind of personal but, what kind of relationship do you have with Orihara-sama?" It seems I should had kept my mouth shut and waited for a moment when my sire was calmer.

"I HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT BASTARD! NONE WHATSOEVER! He decided to cheat on me and I will NEVER forgive him!" I managed to get my question partly answered but not without the expense of having someone yelling painfully into my ear.

It seemed as though Kida and Orihara-sama use to have a relationship closer than just being 'King and Subject'. Kida managed to calm down quickly, knowing his fit was out of place at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry, Mikado." He apologized. I smiled slightly to myself.

"It's fine. At least I know I know you'll be there to back me up tonight." I said happily.

"Of course I will. I've been taking care of you since you were 9 and I'll continue to do so." He said warmly. My smile widened. "Thank you, Kida-kun." I said.

"Mmhm! Oh, aside from all this, I hope school goes well for you today. It may calm you down for the rest of the day. Make sure to pay attention and have fun, okay?" The blonde said turning playful.

"Sure. I'll see you later. Goodbye." I said. Kida returned to the goodbye and we both hung up. Placing the cell phone down on top of the table, I took a deep breath and looked around my room. There was nothing to do so I decided to look over my school work.

* * *

School was normal as usual. Well, as normal as it can be even with psycho friends. Enrolling in an Arts college meant that you were bound to meet eccentric people of all kinds. It seemed as though I was no exception.

"Mika-chin! Over here. Come quickly!" I turned my attention to Eccentric Friend #1, Karisawa Erika. She was probably one of the craziest people I've ever met. She's a complete otaku. I mean, totally. To the point where she even mixes manga with reality.

She claims that Kida and I are totally a couple. Erika is also a total fujoshi. She scares me sometime…I walked over to where she was sitting. It was lunch time and it was usually when the rest of the gang and I would usually hand out.

Across from her was Eccentric Friend #2, Yumasaki Walker. Walker and Erika are rarely ever seen apart. It seemed as though they're childhood friends. Walker shares the same love for anime and manga Erika does except for her obsession with yaoi.

Hanejima Yuhei was the next to be seen. Although not eccentric, he was still an oddball. Yuhei is an actor who refuses to give his real name to anyone, not even his friends.

When I had first met him, I was new to college and was attempting to make friends. He had completely ignored me and walked away. Now, he was a tiny bit more talkative and friendly. Just a bit.

"Erika-san, Walker-san, Yuhei-san." I nodded at each of them and smiled. "Hello!" Erika shouted. She stood up from her place on the grass and hugged me. My glasses nearly fell off I patted her back until she peeled off of me.

Walker waved at me with his trademark smile plastered to his face. I was usually there regardless if he were happy or angry. I'd yet to see him mad but based on stories I'd heard from Erika, it was better not to know.

Yuhei simply nodded with a barely audible "Hi" coming from his lips. Erika frowned at this.

"Yu-chin! You have to speak up! Why are you so anti-social?" Erika questioned seriously. Yuhei simply shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason. I just feel no reason to speak at times. And why don't you pester Walker-sempai on how he greeted Mikado-sempai? He said nothing" He questioned back. Erika looked troubled, which was rare.

"Hmph, fine. And the reason is because at least Walker acted friendly instead of looking as though he was being forced to say hi!" I chuckled to myself. Regardless of everything, this fight was a common occurrence.

Yuhei shrugged again and turned his attention to me. "Mikado-sempai, you look bothered. Did something happen?" Despite being seemingly emotionless, Yuhei was good at telling how others are feeling. I was slightly taken aback.

"U-Uh, I'm fine. I've simply just ran into a rather troublesome person recently." I answered. Yuhei continued to look at me but now a certain interest was displayed in his features.

"Really? Who is it?" He continued to ask. This was strange. Yuhei has never talked this much before in one go. I decided I wanted to continue this conversation. So I answered truthfully.

"Mmm, a man named Heiwajima Shizuo." I said. Gray eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You know my brother?" Yuhei asked, stuttering a bit. Now I was surprised. Brother? This has got to be a misunderstanding. I mean, Yuhei has a brother? And that brother just so happens to be a Vampire Hunter? Impossible!

"Huh? He's your brother?" Yuhei nodded slowly.

"Yeah. My name is Heiwajima Kasuka." I was shocked silent. Oh God, no. This can't be happening. Not now. Erika and Walker who had been quiet all this time decided to speak up.

"Yu-chin has a brother? How cool! How old is he? What's he like?" Erika sprang question after question on the poor raven. By now, my ears were blocking out all sound. I quickly fainted. Weird right? A Vampire fainting.

* * *

I woke up with a concerned Kida looking over me.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He asked.

"What happened? I got a call from Walker-san saying that you'd fainted. I rushed over as fast as I could!" Before I could answer, he grasped me in a full up hug. Though crushing, I was fine with it.

I managed to take a look around the room I was in. I was in my dorm room laid down on the bed while Kida had pulled to chair to sit next to me. I realized we weren't the only ones in the room.

Standing in the corner was Walker, Erika, and Yuhei. It took me a few seconds to remember what had happened before me blacking out.

"Heiwajima Kasuka!" I shouted. Kida's arms unwrapped themselves from me and he turned around abruptly.

"Huh?" He asked. Kida didn't manage to get his answer. Instead, Walker and Erika rushed over to me looking super worried.

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried! I didn't know what to do when you fell to the ground. I panicked when you didn't move." I was now sitting up so she grabbed my hand and cried into my shoulder. Walker stood on the same side as Kida.

"I called Masaomi-san as fast as I could. I didn't know what was wrong." He looked distressed. Kida was sort of upset to have been ignored.

"Ehem, if you don't mind me interfering, I have something I would like to discuss with Mikado-kun." Kida said with a fake cough. A still crying Erika and worried Walker nodded.

"Of course." Walker helped his best friend to the door. Yuhei/Kasuka still hadn't made any move whatsoever. Kida turned his attention to him.

"I'd like to have some alone time with Mikado-kun, please." The blonde said politely. Still, Yuhei/Kasuka didn't move.

"No, because it seems my brother is the cause of Sempai fainting. I want to know why and it seems you'll be discussing him." The raven said simply. Kida sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

_**How was that? Can anyone guess Kida's past? I tried my hand at getting everyone's personality's down even though I've only watched one episode and read half of the first light novel chapter. I hope it was good. Review please!**_


End file.
